The management and treatment of various disease conditions is an important area of medicine where much progress has taken place over the years. Oftentimes management and treatment of disease are done pharmacologically, as the administration of chemicals to the human body can often be done non-invasively, for example, orally through ingestion. The use of magnets for various purported therapeutic effects has been widely speculated and considered to be pseudoscientific since there has been a lack of quantitative scientific data to support the fact that magnets have any impact on human health or the treatment of various disease states. For example, there have been claims that magnets improve blood flow, however, scientific basis for such claims is lacking. Additionally, there have been claims that magnets reduce pain, however, such claims are again unsupported scientifically. Recent studies at the University of Rochester Medical Center, however, have determined that low intensity electromagnetic fields increase the respiratory control index values (RCI) of mitochondria, thereby improving the efficiency of this important cellular energy producing organelle without associated detrimental effects to mitochondria. Such scientific results have heretofore been unknown, the various objects of the present invention will therefore be describe herein. It is thus an object of the present invention to provide medical device that contains a low intensity electromagnetic field source. It is another object of the present invention to provide an implantable medical device that contains a low intensity electromagnetic field source. It is another object of the present invention to provide a stent for transluminal implantation that contains a low intensity electromagnetic field source. It is another objet of the present invention to provide an implantable cardiac device that contains a low intensity electromagnetic field source. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a vascular graft that contains a low intensity electromagnetic field source. It is another object of the present invention to provide a medical treatment device that is worn on the head and contains a low intensity electromagnetic field source. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a medical treatment device that is worn on the head and contains addressable sources of low intensity electromagnetic fields. These and other objects of the present invention are not to be considered comprehensive or exhaustive, but rather, exemplary of objects that may be ascertained after reading this specification and claims with the accompanying drawings.